El estudiante de fuego
by kishi arufa
Summary: Natsu, es un adolescente que anda por el mundo sin un lugar fijo, y que además posee algo que lo difiere de todos los demás...magia de fuego. Por casualidad Natsu acaba en la famosa escuela de Fairy Tail, en un mundo en el que existe la magia. Allí empezaran sus aventuras, con increíbles peleas de por medio y las relaciones amorosa que tendrá con sus compañeras. (NatsuxHarem)
1. Chapter 1

**Os traigo una nueva historia de Fairy Tail, sinceramente este tema llevaba un tiempo en mi mente, pero no sabía cómo plasmarlo, hasta ahora que creo haberlo hecho ;), por cierto para aquellos que me conozcáis por mis otras historias de Fairy Tail, siento no haber actualizado todavía, el próximo capítulo de ambas está a punto de salir, y allí explicaré porque me he demorado tanto.**

 **Sin más a leer**

… **.**

 **Capítulo 1: Empieza la leyenda, aparece el mago de fuego**

Natsu Dragneel era un joven adolescente, sin familia, sin hogar, y sin ningún tipo de educación.

Si tenía hambre, pescaba algo, o salía a cazar, o a veces también recibía alguna ayuda de mujeres que sentían lástima por él.

El chico había vivido durante un tiempo en varios orfanatos, pero siempre terminaba por escaparse o por destrozarlo todo, ya que el chico no era del todo normal, pero eso se verá luego.

A pesar de todo esto Natsu siempre mantenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, desbordando alegría allá por donde fuese, una de las cualidades que le habían permitido sobrevivir, otro rasgo diferente de él era su pelo rosa, que resultaba lo más llamativo.

El muchacho vestía un chaleco que dejaba su torso al descubierto, a pesar de esto Natsu nunca tenía frío, otra cosa que le había ayudado, y unos tejanos bastante desgastados. Su físico no era como se podría pensar, enclenque y desnutrido, sino que lleno de energía y rebosante de vitalidad.

Pero vayamos al grano...

En la actualidad:

"¡Fairy Tail!"-exclamó Natsu, rodeado por esa inmensa cantidad de personas que le observaban extrañados.

Ups, creo que he avanzado demasiado

Me parece...que empezó en el rio, si estoy seguro...

3 horas antes:

Natsu se encontraba recostado sobre la hierba, acompañado por el sonido del viento y el movimiento del cercano río, el muchacho no pudo más que empezar a dormirse poco a poco.

"Oye, préstame algo de dinero"

El rubio tenía un aspecto peligroso, y acompañado de dos personas más sonreía burlesco ante el joven que se encontraba ante él.

"No te-tengo nada a-ahora"-respondió el muchacho tembloroso.

"Oy, oy, no hay porque estar asustado"-se burló uno de ellos ante el aspecto del chico.

El muchacho aterrorizado trató de escapar corriendo, pero fue retenido por el tercero de ellos tumbándole.

"¿Adónde crees que vas?"-preguntó el rubio sonriendo.

"Yo, ¿que están haciendo"

Natsu se había despertado a causa del alboroto, y ahora se encontraba frente a frente con uno de ellos.

"¿Que tenemos aquí?, un valiente, o quizás un idiota"-rio el rubio.

"¿No creen que ya es suficiente?"-señaló Natsu al joven que observaba temeroso la situación.

"Creo que es idiota"-rio uno de ellos.

El rubio lanzó un feroz puñetazo al rostro de Natsu.

"¿Eh?"-balbuceó el sujeto.

Natsu ni siquiera había reaccionado al golpe manteniendo la vista fija en su oponente.

"Me has llamado idiota, y ahora me golpeas...así que buscas pelea"-dijo Natsu crujiendo sus nudillos-"preparaos...Karyu no Hoko"

Natsu hinchó sus mofletes y tras esto disparó una gran llamarada golpeando el rio de lleno, provocando una gran nube de vapor.

"Estoy encendido-exclamó-"... ¿eh?"

"Y una mierda"

"No me jodas, no me jodas, no me jodas"

"¿Me dejé el gas encendido"

Los tres muchachos se habían marchado corriendo, aterrorizados ante el "saludo" de Natsu, que ahora mostraba un rostro de total depresión.

"Yo quería pelear"-bufó con un aura negra a su alrededor.

"¿Eres Kami-sama?"

Natsu se vio interrumpido por la pregunta del joven que seguía en el suelo y ahora observaba a Natsu con estrellas en los ojos.

"¿Eh?"-preguntó el muchacho de pelo rosa desconcertado.

"Por favor Kami-sama, llévame contigo"-rogó el joven haciendo reverencias ante Natsu.

"Creo que tengo que ir a otro lugar"-dijo Natsu con una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

"No me abandones Kami-sama"-amenazó el muchacho con voz ronca aferrándose a la pierna de Natsu.

"Suelta"-exclamó Natsu agitando la pierna.

En uno de los movimientos el de pelo rosa envió a volar al muchacho, terminando este en el río.

"Kami-sama"-rugió con voz áspera agitando sus brazos en el agua.

 _"Yo no he estado aquí"-_ pensó Natsu mientras se marchaba silbando.

...

Natsu andaba por las calles a la vez que la luz del ocaso empezaba a iluminarlo todo.

Sin nada que hacer y algo cansado se tumbó encima de un banco observando el cielo que se encontraba teñido por un precioso color naranja.

Por cierto, lo que hace a Natsu especial no es ser un vagabundo adolescente que extrañamente no es perseguido por los servicios sociales por no tener ni casa ni ir a una escuela, sino que como habrás visto es capaz de bueno...escupir fuego por la boca, pero no solo eso, sino también materializarlo en sus puños o piernas, es decir, controlar y crear fuego, ¿cómo lo hace?; eso aún no lo sabemos, pero tener esa habilidad en un mundo en el que nadie más puede hacerlo, y no existe la magia ni nada por el estilo, era a decir verdad, bastante aburrido.

Sin tan solo pudiese recordar algo relacionado con como adquirió ese poder, pero lo más lejano que recordaba era haberle prendido fuego a una de las profesoras del orfanato cuando era niño.

"Que aburrido"-bostezó el muchacho-"quiero un mundo en el que poder pelear"-proclamó Natsu levantándose y dejándose caer.

Natsu volvió a entrecerrar los ojos, pero lejos de dormir se mantenía alerta, incomodo por la extraña sensación de que alguien lo observaba.

En un rápido movimiento el muchacho se levantó soltando un ligero gruñido, y logrando avistar una tela blanca que se escondió por una de las calles.

"Ahora verás"-sonrió Natsu mientras perseguía aquel destello blanco.

Cada vez que el joven cruzaba un callejón, lograba divisar el destello, como si quisiese indicarle donde ir.

Tras dos minutos de persecución, Natsu se detuvo ante un inconveniente

"¿Qué es esto?"

Ante él se alzaba una imponente casa de madera anticuada, con el aspecto de una especie de tienda de caramelos venida a menos.

"No hay de otra, estoy seguro de que esta aquí"-pensó el muchacho.

Se abrió paso golpeando la puerta, otra cosa que destacaba de él, era que no sabía o no quería usar las puertas, y se adentró en el lugar.

"Hola...hay alguien..."-exclamaba el joven, mientras revisaba la tienda.

Como parecía, el lugar estaba lleno de golosinas en pequeñas cajas de cristal, todas y cada una de diferentes aspectos.

Natsu cansado y hambriento, cogió lo primero que vió, una piruleta de color amarillo.

 _"No está mal"_ -pensó.

"Hasta pronto...hijo de Igneel"-susurró una voz.

Natsu fue capaz de oírlo, pero antes de poder hacer nada, una extraña luz apareció en el suelo, y bueno, creo que sabes lo que sigue...

...

El joven de pelo rosa despertó con una gran jaqueca, moviéndose un poco se dió cuenta de que estaba atrapado en un árbol, trató de forcejear para soltarse, pero una gran rama no le permitía movimientos, así que bueno...

"Karyu no Hoko"

Y el árbol murió.

 **FIN**

Se me va un poco...

La cuestión es...

 _"Vaya, me siento fatal..., oh genial se me ha roto el chaleco"_ -pensó ya en el suelo, lanzando su prenda a tierra _-"que remedio, tendré que conseguir otro, este era el último que me quedaba...bueno iré a comer algo"_

Natsu se marchó mientras canturreaba tranquilamente.

"¿Quién eres tú?"

"¿Eh?"-balbuceó el joven.

"¿Quién eres?"

"¿Qué demonios?"-exclamó Natsu cayendo al suelo.

No era para menos, ante él se encontraba una chica de pelo escarlata, que ahora mismo tenía una filosa espada tocando su cuello.

Pero no solo eso, sino que además había una gran cantidad de personas a su alrededor hablando entre sí, vestidas con una especie de uniforme bastante anticuado.

"Solo lo repetiré una vez más, ¿Quién eres?"-dijo la joven acercando aún más la espada.

"Me llamo Natsu Dragneel"-respondió el muchacho veloz.

"Bien Natsu Dragneel, ¿qué es lo que pretendes?"-preguntó insistente.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"-el joven ladeó la cabeza como muestra de que no tenía ni idea de lo que ocurría.

"Has aparecido de la nada, y calcinado el árbol que lleva aquí generaciones, además en el acto de ingreso, explícate-exigió la chica.

"Oye Erza déjalo, creo que el rosita es idiota"-se burló un muchacho pelinegro sin camisa.

"No te metas Gray...además no se permite el nudismo en esta escuela"-reprochó la muchacha.

"¿Cuando?"-exclamó este.

De repente Natsu se levantó y le propinó un feroz puñetazo al chico derribándolo.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió el lugar, solo para ser roto por la gran avalancha de gritos y barullo que se había formado, incluso la llamada Erza estaba sin palabras.

"Esta es la primera vez..."-la voz gruesa de Natsu provocó un nuevo silencio-"que alguien me da tantas ganas de pelear"-vociferó exaltado-"vamos levántate tipo de los calzoncillos"-rio Natsu.

"Serás"-gruñó el joven que se encontraba en el suelo levantándose.

 _"Odio admitirlo, pero este tipo es muy fuerte"_ -pensó observando a Natsu.

"Deténganse mocosos"-exclamó una poderosa voz.

"Maestro Makarov"-dijo Erza bajando su espada.

"¿Quién eres?"-preguntó el hombre.

El silencio lo llenaba todo, la gente incluidos Erza, y Gray a regañadientes habían retrocedido, dejando a Natsu cara a cara con el hombre al que llamaban maestro.

"Pff...pfff...jajaja"-empezó a reír el muchacho de pelo rosa-"eres muy pequeño anciano"-se burló el Dragneel cayendo al suelo mientras se tocaba la barriga sin parar de reír.

"Mocoso"-exclamó el anciano con una vena en su frente.

Aunque Natsu no mentía, el hombre era de una estatura bastante baja, con el pelo blanco, y un gran bigote adornando su rostro, mientras arrastraba una capa demasiado grande para él.

"Compórtate"-gritó extrayendo una especie de báculo que al ser agitado disparó un brazo el cual se estiró hasta golpear a Natsu lanzándole varios metros, y provocando una nube de polvo.

Todos se quedaron asombrados ante la habilidad del anciano, pero aún les esperaba algo más...

Una gran llama emergió de entre el polvo, alcanzando una altura increíble.

"¿Qué es eso?"-exclamó Erza.

"Este poder...no es posible"-dijo Gray alejándose un poco.

"Ese mocoso"-el rostro de Makarov reflejaba incredulidad.

Todos los presentes quedaron asombrados ante la imagen de Natsu sonriendo de emoción en el interior de las llamas.

"Bien me muero de ganas de pelear, estoy encendido"-exclamó.

"Esta presión mágica, es la primera vez que lo siento"-pensó el anciano mientras esboza involuntariamente una sonrisa.

"Mocoso"-proclamó llamando la atención de Natsu que detuvo la llama-"acompáñame"-finalizó para marcharse.

"¿Eh?"-escupió el peli rosa desconcertado.

"Continúen con la ceremonia"-proclamó el anciano.

...

En un gran despacho Natsu se encontraba sentado en frente del anciano, que estaba subido en un gran escritorio.

"Bien entonces estoy en Magnolia, aquí existe la magia, y encima he acabado en una escuela en la que se enseña la magia a los descendientes de la nobleza, ¿no?"-explicó Natsu.

"Exacto, esto es Fairy Tail"-asintió el anciano.

"Como si eso me importase"-susurró el Dragneel.

"Si no me equivoco vienes de otro mundo ¿cierto?"-el anciano recibió el asentimiento del joven-pero si como dices en tu mundo no existe la magia, ¿Cómo puedes usar fuego?"-preguntó este desconcertado.

"Aunque me lo preguntes no tengo ni idea"-sonrío el joven.

" _Alguien de otro mundo capaz de usar magia sin una varita…desde luego este mocoso es interesante_ "-pensó observando al peli rosa

" _Y que lo digas tercero"-_ susurró una pequeña rubia con una sonrisa enigmática que tras esto desapareció.

"Oiga anciano, tengo un favor que pedirle"-dijo Natsu sonriendo.

"¿Eh?"

…...

Todos los alumnos que ingresarían a Fairy Tail se encontraban en fila sobre una plataforma, siendo observados por todos los alumnos actuales.

"Y sin más, le cedo la palabra a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, Erza Scarlet"-proclamó un hombre con gafas, retrocediendo.

"Ella es tan bella"

"Y fuerte"

Todos los presentes tanto mujeres como hombres hablaban entre sí sobre Erza que se acercaba orgullosamente a la plataforma.

Antes de que la de pelo escarlata pudiese subir, una bola de fuego cayó sobre la plataforma, revelando a Natsu que mostraba una sonrisa decidida.

"Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel, y como nuevo alumno de Fairy Tail seré el mago más fuerte del mundo, aquel que quiera pelear que venga"-exclamó decidido, recibiendo un silencio sepulcral-"te cedo el turno"-dijo observando a Erza.

Sin más el joven hizo una reverencia y bajó del estrado tranquilamente.

"Qué…"-susurró Erza.

"…demonios"-finalizó Gray.

Una gran avalancha de gritos volvió a llenar el lugar, en el cual los alumnos hablaban se gritaban entre sí llenos de desconcierto.

"Tranquilícense, por favor"-rogaba el hombre de lentes.

" _Espero que haya salido bien, estaba un poco nervioso"_ -pensó Natsu soltando un bufido.

….

"Que divertido, que divertido"-dijo la pequeña de pelo rubio.

La pequeña aplaudía de alegría mientras movía las piernas sobre un gran árbol.

"Sin dudas se volverá más interesante ahora que estás aquí…hijo de Igneel"-sonrío desapareciendo.

… **.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, si es así por favor dejad vuestras opiniones que es lo que impulsa a continuar una historia.**

 **PD: Fav, Follow, y Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí os traigo otro capítulo de esta historia que tanto me ha gustado escribir, y espero que a vosotros leer.**

… **...**

 **Capítulo 2: Nueva vida, nuevos compañeros**

Natsu andaba canturreando alegre por los pasadizos de la residencia, aquellos que se habían enterado de lo sucedido en la graduación lo observaban iracundos mientras trazaban alguna clase de plan para destruirle.

Pero el joven ignorando esto solo se preocupaba por encontrar su habitación, ya llevaba andando un buen rato y no es que la paciencia fuese su fuerte, tal vez si no llegaba pronto terminaría por chamuscar el lugar.

"Al fin"-exclamó entusiasmado habiendo enfrente suya una puerta de madera, en la que relucía dorado el número 24-"-Yosh ahora...donde he puesto la llave...a ver..."-Natsu dio un fuerte golpe a la puerta abriéndola completamente-"genial"-sonrió.

La habitación no era para nada modesta, dos grandes camas ocupaban la mayor parte, y un gran escritorio enfrente de estas la restante, la terraza estaba al fondo del lugar, y había otra habitación que tras echar un vistazo el muchacho se percató que era el baño.

"La otra cama será para mi compañero"-dedujo Natsu-"a ver quién es..."-en un rápido movimiento el joven cogió el folleto que le había dado Makarov-"piso 2 habitación 24, Natsu Dragneel y Gajeel Redfox"-leyó-"¿me pregunto cómo será?".

El Dragneel que obviamente no traía ninguna maleta simplemente lanzó el uniforme que le habían dado sobre una silla y se tumbó encima de la cama.

"Han pasado muchas cosas"-pensó cerrando los ojos-"ahora todo será mas divertido".

El joven no pudo evitar que una sonrisa de ilusión se formase en su rostro.

Un silencio llenó la sala, y lo único que lo adornaba era el sonido de los grillos en el exterior.

"Voy a pescar"-exclamó Natsu levantándose de golpe, asustando a la mayoría de la fauna.

En realidad la comida la daban en la cafetería, pero bueno Natsu es un caso aparte.

Como no tenía ni idea del lugar en el que podría encontrar un rio salió por la ventana y escaló la gran edificación llegando hasta un gran torren que sobresalía de la escuela, mientras la luz de la luna se reflejaba en su pelo, afinó la vista y entre la frondosa vegetación de un bosque lejano logró avistar una masa de agua.

"Yosh"-exclamó disparándose con llamas.

...

En la habitación 14 del bloque femenino, Erza se encontraba ordenando sus ropas, después de haber cenado, la chica se encontraba intranquila y decidió ponerse a trabajar, habiendo recogido y apilado todos los muebles, limpiado todo el lugar y haber expulsado a unas cuantas fans, la ropa era lo único que le quedaba.

"Ya terminé"-se dijo sentándose en la cama _-"...más le vale no dar problemas"_ -pensó recordando lo sucedido unas horas antes.

...

"¿Que pretendes?"-preguntó Erza encarando a Natsu.

El pelirosa se había recostado en un árbol, y a pesar de que era observado por todos los alumnos, esto no le impidió empezar a caer dormido, claro hasta que cierta peliroja le despertó no muy amigablemente.

"Responde"-inquirió Erza apuntándole con su espada.

"¿Todas nuestras conversaciones serán así?"-preguntó Natsu con tono irónico.

"Basta de bromas"-exclamó Erza siendo rodeada por un aura oscura.

"Qué demonios, aún si soy más fuerte que ella, esta chica me aterroriza"-pensó el joven con un escalofrío.

Ante la mirada de la maga, Natsu no pudo más que responder.

"La verdad es que solo quiero divertirme un poco"-respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Crees que eso justifica tus actos?"-preguntó la pelirroja acercando su espada peligrosamente al cuello de Natsu.

"Puede que me haya pasado un poco, pero no se puede evitar"-sonrió el pelirosa.

"¿Es idiota o qué?"-pensó Erza viendo al muchacho que mostraba una cara de absoluta desinformación.

En un rápido movimiento Natsu se levantó, esquivando la espada de Erza, pero a causa de esto resbalando y chocando contra la maga, lanzándola al suelo.

"Aishh"-se quejó el mago-"uh ¿qué es esto?"-se preguntó tocando una especie de capa negra.

"Kyaa"-se oyó.

"¿Eh?"-se preguntó el joven tocando otra vez.

Una gran patada impactó en la cabeza de Natsu, disparándole contra el árbol.

"Pervertido"-rugió Erza, cuyo rostro había adquirido tal color que se camuflaba con su cabello-"muere"-vociferó con oscuridad a su alrededor.

"Esta chica es un demonio"-pensó Natsu saliendo disparado por fuego en sus piese.

"Vuelve aquí"-exclamó la maga.

 _"Si me quedo me matara"_ -pensó el pelirosa-"Ayyy"-exclamó esquivando por poco una espada lanzada por la de pelo escarlata.

...

"Ahh"-bufó tumbándose sonrojada-"...supongo que puedo leer alguna"-pensó abriendo un cajón de su armario, y descubriendo una gran cantidad de historias eróticas.

Mientras Erza observaba lo que tenía ante ella su rostro se llenó de completa perversión.

...

Natsu había logrado improvisar una caña (no preguntes como lo hizo...es Natsu), y ahora se encontraba sentado sobre una piedra mientras esperaba pacientemente a que algún pez picase el anzuelo.

"Aye, ¿buscas pescado?"-preguntó una voz bastante aguda.

"Si, pero no pica nada"-respondió Natsu sonriendo mientras buscaba al propietario de la voz.

"¿Eh?"-balbuceó.

"Aye"-respondió un extraño gato de color azul mientras alzaba su pata.

"Un gato que habla ¿eh?"-pensó el pelirosa-"¿quieres pescar?-preguntó el joven.

"Aye"-respondió el gato, que procedió a sentarse al lado de Natsu.

"¿Cómo te llamas?"-preguntó el muchacho sin apartar la vista del agua.

"Soy Happy, y ¿tu?"-respondió el gato.

"Natsu, Natsu Dragneel"-aclaró el joven.

El agua se movió, y la caña empezó a doblarse.

"Yosh"-exclamó Natsu cogiéndola y tirando de ella.

"Vamos Natsu, no dejes que se escape mi pescado"-exclamó el gato tirando de la pierna del pelirosa.

"¿Quien dijo que era tu pescado?"-replicó el Dragneel aumentando la fuerza.

Por desgracia la caña no soportó más y terminó por romperse, acabando Natsu y Happy en el suelo mientras observaban como el pez se escabullía.

"Esa era mi cena"-se quejó el joven mientras golpeaba el suelo.

"Mi pescado"-susurró el gato con ojos llorosos.

Mientras ambos estaban tumbados en el suelo rodeados por un aura negra, se oyó una voz proveniente de los arbustos.

"Happy, Happy"-decía.

Al salir de las sombras, Natsu pudo vislumbrar a una muchacha de más o menos su misma edad con el cabello blanco.

"Lissana"-exclamó el pequeño gato saltando a los pechos de esta.

"¿Dónde estabas?"-preguntó la joven con una sonrisa.

Natsu observaba la escena con un rostro de "no me estoy enterando de nada", esto siguió así hasta que la muchacha se percató de él.

"Hola"-saludó Natsu con una sonrisa.

"Hola"-respondió Lissana-"¿le conoces Happy?"-preguntó dirigiéndose al extraño gato azul.

"Aye, se llama Natsu, no sabe pescar y es raro"-explicó el gato levantando una pata.

" _Maldito gato"_ -pensó el pelirosa crujiendo los dientes.

Lissana esbozó una amable sonrisa al ver la expresión del joven.

"Oh casi lo olvido…yo soy Lissana, Lissana Strauss"-explicó la maga con una sonrisa.

"Encantado"-respondió el joven.

"Ya es tan tarde"-exclamó la albina-"tenemos que ir, adiós Natsu…y gracias por cuidar de Happy"-se despidió la muchacha mientras se adentraba otra vez en el bosque.

Al verla alejarse Natsu se volvió a recostar sobre el suelo mientras observaba el cielo, hasta que…

"Grrrr"-rugió la barriga del mago.

"Me muero de hambre"-exclamó con molestia-"Ya sé"-gritó levantándose de un salto mientras chocaba su puño con su mano-"Karyu no Hoko"

El gran torbellino de fuego impactó en el agua, levantando una gran nube de vapor y lanzando a los peces que había allí hacia el cielo.

"Alla voy"-exclamó Natsu lanzándose a por ellos.

…...

El joven pelirosa había logrado encontrar su aula, pero al entrar y darse cuenta de que no había nadie allí excepto él. Dio un suspiro de molestia, percatándose de que se había equivocado de hora, así que sin saber que hacer se sentó en una de las sillas más alejadas y recostó su cabeza en el pupitre dispuesto a dormir.

…...

Todos observaban a la profesora de pelo castaño que vestida extrañamente con un bikini, reprendía al extraño muchacho, que, tras haber creado un alboroto en la ceremonia de entrada, se había convertido en el foco de ira de la mayoría de alumnos.

"Trata de no volver a dormir"-dijo la mujer posicionándose enfrente de la clase.

Allí, la profesora sacó un gran barril de cerveza de debajo del escritorio y tras darle un largo sorbo se dispuso a hablar.

"Soy su profesora, Cana Alberona, espero que no molesten mucho idiotas…bien ahora las presentaciones"-exclamó con una sonrisa.

Natsu observaba como la mujer repasaba el nombre de todos los alumnos, el joven aburrido soltó un gran ronquido mientras miraba por la ventana.

"Lissana Strauss"-dijo Cana.

"Presente"-respondió la albina sonriente.

"Eh"-gruñó Natsu reconociendo aquel nombre.

" _Es tan bella"_ \- pensaron todos los chicos de la clase, bueno, y algunas chicas.

Lissana giró su rostro, y saludó a Natsu, sonriente, quién hizo lo mismo que ella.

" _Que bien que haya alguien que conozca en mi misma aula"_ -pensó el muchacho con otra sonrisa.

" _¿Por qué le ha saludado"_ -pensaron las chicas.

" _Maldito, como se atreve a dirigirse a ella"_ -pensaron todos los chicos.

" _Lissana-sama"_ -pensó uno de ellos cayendo deprimido sobre el pupitre.

"Parece que solo falta uno"-dijo Cana dando otro sorbo al barril-"entonces supongo que…"

De repente la puerta de la clase se abrió, y de ella salió un joven de larga melena negra, y ceño fruncido, con unos aros de metal en su rostro, sin decir nada caminó hacia una silla vacía.

" _No puede ser…"_ -pensó uno de los jóvenes.

" _El no, ¿Por qué en mi clase_ "-pensaron otros.

" _Que miedo"_ -pensaron todos a la vez.

El joven terminó por sentarse al lado de Natsu, y sin siquiera dirigirle la vista recostó su cabeza sobre sus manos.

" _Genial, al menos está al lado de ese idiota"_ -pensaron los alumnos.

"Parece que has decidido venir, Gajeel Redfox, en ese caso continuemos"-dijo Cana, mientras apuntaba algo en la pizarra.

" _Ese nombre…ya sé"_ -pensó el pelirosa-"soy Natsu Dragneel, tu compañero de cuarto"-dijo el muchacho tendiéndole la mano al pelinegro.

" _Menudo idiota, lo hará trizas"_ -pensaron la mayoría de alumnos.

"Encantado, Gajeel Redfox"-respondió este estrechándole la mano.

"Naniii"-exclamaron todos los presentes a la vez.

"¿Qué tienes ahí cabeza de tornillos?"-preguntó Natsu señalando los pierciengs del joven.

" _La ha cagado"_ -pensaron todos.

"Lo mismo que tú rosita"-respondió Gajeel juntando su frente contra la del pelirosa.

"¿Quieres pelea?"-dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

"¿Estás seguro de querer pelear contra mí?"-preguntó Gajeel con otra sonrisa.

" _Aquí viene"-_ pensaron la mayoría de los chicos sonriendo.

"Me caes bien, cabeza de tornillo"-dijo Natsu sonriendo.

"Lo mismo digo rosadito"-respondió el pelinegro.

"Naniii"-exclamaron todos.

"Escuchen idiotas"-gritó Cana algo ebria dando otro sorbo a su décimo tercer barril.

…...

Mientras en el despacho de Makarov, una bella albina se encontraba ordenando unos papeles.

"Bien, esto es todo maestro"-dijo sonriente.

"Arigato Mira"-respondió el anciano _-"el próximo torneo mágico ¿eh?, tengo el presentimiento de que será muy interesante"_ -pensó el director con una sonrisa.

… **...**

 **Bien espero que os haya gustado, y si he tardado tanto en subirlo es porque escribo mis historias en el móvil y esta se había borrado, y me dio mucha pereza volver a empezarla, por eso he tardado….Gomene ;)**

 **Por cierto estoy pensando empezar una historia de Fairy Tail tipo deporte, ya sé que debería continuar con mis otras historias, pero las ideas me vienen a la cabeza sin parar, en todo caso quiero saber si interesaría.**

 **PD: Fav Follow y Review.**

 **PD2: Mientras lees esto estoy escribiendo otro capítulo de succubus y dragón que se había borrado ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bien, aquí teneís un nuevo capítulo de este fanfic, siento haber tardado tanto, pero no estaba muy inspirado, y además con los exámenes finales no tenía tiempo para ponerme a pensar.**

 **Tampoco quiero contaros mi vida, así que a leer.**

…

 **Capítulo 3: Creando lazos y formando equipos**

Natsu estaba almorzando bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, dentro de Fairy Tail, siendo, como usualmente, observado por sus furiosos, y ahora también, envidiosos compañeros.

Cuando el pelirosa estaba por dormirse, con los ojos entrecerrados pudo vislumbrar a Gajeel, que andaba con un aspecto que a primeras resultaba intimidatorio, y eso se notaba en todos los alumnos que huían despavoridos al verle.

"Yo, cabeza de tornillo"-exclamó Natsu llamando la atención del pelinegro de gran melena.

"Otra vez tú rosita"-respondió Gajeel acercándose a Natsu.

"¿Quieres pescado?"-preguntó Natsu sacando un gran pez de detrás del árbol.

"¿De dónde has sacado eso?"-gritó Gajeel con los ojos en blanco-"menudo idiota"-farfulló sentándose a su lado mientras masticaba unos tornillos.

"Como quieras"-respondió Natsu lanzando una llama al pez para cocinarlo.

"Son monstruos"-pensaron todos los alumnos a la vez.

...

Mientras ambos almorzaban un sonido les interrumpió.

"Atención, todos los alumnos deben presentarse a la reunión tras el almuerzo"-se oyó resonar por toda la escuela la dulce voz de una chica-"Arigato"-finalizó.

"¿De qué va eso?"-preguntó Natsu dando otro mordisco al pez.

"Ni idea"-respondió Gajeel comiendo una barra de metal.

...

El recinto estaba lleno de estudiantes que hablaban entre sí formando un gran murmullo.

Natsu y Gajeel estaban posicionados sobre la puerta de la entrada, mientras ambos seguían comiendo sus respectivos almuerzos.

"¿Qué estarán tramando?"-balbuceó Gajeel mientras masticaba tornillos.

"Yo que sé, soy nuevo"-respondió Natsu.

De repente las luces se apagaron dejando únicamente visible el escenario.

"Bienvenidos"-saludó Erza con tono autoritario sobre la plataforma-"muchos se preguntarán porqué estáis aquí, esta reunión se centrará en el cuarto torneo mágico interescolar, para más detalles cederé la palabra a nuestro director, pero recordad que si alguno ocasiona un problema será destruido"-amenazó fijando la vista en el pelirosa que fue recorrido por un escalofrío.

"¿Qué pasa con ella?"-preguntó Gajeel.

"Creo que quiere matarme"-respondió Natsu sonriendo decaído.

"Bien mocosos"-exclamó el anciano que ahora dirigía la reunión-"el torneo interescolar, es una competición en la que se enfrentan los diferentes miembros de las distintas escuelas mágicas, espero que deis todo de vosotros, y recordad que la hoja de inscripción estará en la entrada"-explicó Makarov siendo su respuesta una avalancha de aplausos.

"Geh, suena interesante, ¿qué opinas flam...?"

Los ojos de Natsu eran ocupados por dos estrellas a la vez que había empezado a babear.

"Sugoiiiiii"-gritó llamando la atención de todos.

"Te emocionas demasiado flamitas"-dijo Gajeel apartando la vista avergonzado por el cúmulo de miradas sobre ellos.

...

Natsu andaba sonriendo mientras que era rodeado por un aura de infinita alegría.

"Podré enfrentarme a gente con magia, estoy encendido"-pensaba.

"Aquí estás"-exclamó una voz demasiado conocida para Natsu.

"Yo, hola Sera"-saludó el pelirosa alegremente.

"Es Erza"-respondió la pelirroja seria-"¿Dónde vas?"-cuestionó ahora de la misma forma.

"A apuntarme para el torneo"-contestó Natsu sin borrar su sonrisa.

"Así que piensas participar"-inquirió Erza con un tono molesto.

"Por supuesto, no puedo esperar por enfrentarme a gente fuerte, ¡Estoy encendido¡"-exclamó el pelirosa liberando unas llamas involuntarias.

"De acuerdo entonces, pero recuerda esto, no pierdas hasta que yo te derrote"-amenazó Erza apuntando a Natsu con su espada para luego marcharse tranquilamente.

" _No sé qué ocurre con ella, pero acabara por matarme"-_ pensó Natsu con una gota de sudor cayendo por su cabeza.

…

La emoción que Natsu había sentido anteriormente se había borrado ahora que se había encontrado de frente con una enorme cola enfrente de la recepción.

"Oye, ¿Cómo te fue ayer en la ciudad?"-preguntó un chico delante del pelirosa.

" _Vengaaa"-_ pensó Natsu golpeando el suelo molesto.

"Al final no pude encontrar el manga que quería"-respondió otro muchacho decepcionado.

"Vengaaaaaa"-el pelirosa ya emitía llamas que empezaban a quemar el suelo.

"Oh, ¿Y qué…"

"¡Ya estoy harto de esperar!"-exclamó el joven-"Karyu no Ho…"

"Puedo registrarte si quieres"-dijo una albina con una tierna sonrisa.

"Oh eso es genial"-respondió Natsu deteniendo su ataque de forma relajada.

"Entonces ven por aquí por favor"-dijo la peliblanca dando paso a Natsu.

…..

"Nombre"-preguntó la hermosa albina.

"Natsu Dragneel"-respondió el joven pelirosa emocionado.

Natsu se encontraba ante la albina que completaba su registro sobre un gran escritorio de madera, las ventanas del lugar eran gigantescas, y todas a su vez eran adornadas con unas finas cortinas blancas. El único mobiliario del lugar eran dos sillones apartados y una librería oculta en un rincón.

"Así que tú eres Natsu"-dijo la albina mirando al pelirosa.

"¿Me conoces?"-preguntó el muchacho.

"Sí, mi hermana me ha hablado de ti"-respondió Mira.

"¿Quién?"-preguntó el pelirosa sin entender.

"Lissana Strauss"-respondió Mira con una sonrisa levantándose de la silla, ya con el formulario completo.

"Ya veo, la verdad es que te pareces a ella"-explicó Natsu analizando la situación.

"Mi nombre es Mirajane Strauss"-se presentó la albina mientras se reía de la actitud del joven.

"Encantado"-respondió Natsu sonriente.

…...

Natsu observaba a Gajeel tumbado sobre su cama, era la primera vez que el pelinegro se presentaba a su cuarto, así que el joven pelirosa se encontraba extrañado, pero decidió no darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

"Oye Gajeel"-exclamó llamando la atención del muchacho que abrió perezosamente los ojos.

"¿Qué quieres flamitas?"-preguntó bostezando.

"¿Qué haces los días que no vienes aquí?"-preguntó Natsu intrigado.

"Eso no te interesa flamitas"-respondió el pelinegro secamente mientras se daba la vuelta

y fingía dormir.

" _Qué raro"-_ pensó Natsu mientras empezaba dormirse.

…

Solo quedaba un día para que se formasen los equipos del torneo, al parecer el torneo consistía en un equipo formado por dos miembros elegidos al azar, cosa que sorprendió y molestó bastante al pelirosa, que pretendía pelear el solo contra gente fuerte.

Aun así, eso era lo que menos le importaba ahora. Natsu decidió seguir a Gajeelen una de sus salidas por la noche, el pelinegro era ágil, y se ocultaba de forma casi experta, pero gracias al olfato del mago de fuego esto no suponía un problema.

El pelirosa siguió a Gajeel hasta adentrarse en una pequeña casa que parecía abandonada en el fondo de un callejón.

Habían salido de Fairy Tail hace poco, y el mago de fuego se sorprendió por el aspecto antiguo de esa ciudad tan cercana a la escuela, aunque se había adaptado rápidamente, aún había cosas de ese mundo que le sorprendían.

Dejando sus pensamientos a un lado el pelirosa se ocultó tras un viejo poste de madera de la casa, mientras observaba los movimientos de Gajeel.

"Ya estoy aquí"-exclamó el pelinegro sin mostrar interés-"te he traído algo para comer"-añadió del mismo modo.

Natsu vio como el mago sacaba un trozo de pescado y lo dejaba en el suelo, repentinamente un gato negro salió de entre las sombras, y dando un maullido ronco comenzó a devorar el alimento.

"¿Qué tal está?"-preguntó Gajeel con un tono serio.

El gato respondió con un seco asentamiento mientras continuaba comiendo.

"jajajaja"-Natsu empezó a reír de tal manera que cayó al suelo mientras se sujetaba la barriga.

"! Flamitas ¡"-exclamó el pelinegro sorprendido, dando un paso hacia atrás.

"jaajajaja"-seguía riendo el pelirosa.

"¡¿De qué te ríes?!"-preguntó Gajeel avergonzado.

"Y yo que pensaba que tendrías cadáveres o algo así, pero resulta que estabas cuidando un gatito"-dijo Natsu entrecortado mientras no paraba de reír.

"Serás…"

"¿Quién es Gajeel?"-preguntó el gato con un tono de voz indiferente.

"¿Tu gato también puede hablar?"-preguntó el pelirosa dejando de reír.

"No lo sabía"-murmuró el pelinegro mirando asombrado al gato.

…

El pelirosa observaba como se iban formando los equipos lentamente, Natsu volvió a leer su nombre junto con el de una tal Juvia Loxar, el muchacho se preguntaba quién podría ser aquella persona, pero fue interrumpido por el golpe de Gajeel.

"Te machacaré en la final flamitas"-dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa orgullosa.

"Esa es mi línea cabeza de tornillo"-replicó el mago de fuego con una sonrisa-"aunque trataré de controlarme, no quiero que tu gato me ataque"-respondió Natsu con seriedad.

"Maldito"-gruñó Gajeel con molestia.

"¿Por cierto…con quién te ha tocado en el equipo?"-preguntó el pelirosa intrigado.

"Pues…"

"Espero que recuerdes nuestra promesa"-amenazó inespiradamente Erza con una espada en el cuello del mago.

" _No me digas"-_ pensó Natsu con una gota de sudor mientras cruzaba miradas con el pelinegro.

"Aye"-bufó Gajeel con depresión.

"Tengo ganas de pelear contra ti"-dijo un pelinegro seguido de un muchacho con gafas y pelo naranja.

"Gray, Loke"-saludó Erza apartando la espada del cuello de Natsu que soltó un suspiro de alivio.

"Tranquilos, os patearé el trasero a todos por igual"-dijo Natsu sonriente.

" _Aunque me pregunto cómo será mi compañero"-_ pensó el pelirosa.

…...

Mientras todo esto ocurría una muchacha de pelo azul observaba oculta y tímidamente al pelirosa que formaría parta de su equipo.

" _Me da miedo"-_ pensó mientras se ocultaba aún más.

…

 **Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, y quería avisar que este domingo subiré un one-shot que me ha divertido escribir, así que me gustaría que lo leyeseís (ssspppaaaammmm).**

 **Una cosa más, a partir del viernes que viene comenzará a subir los fics con dos o tres días entre ellos, ya que finalmente tengo tiempo libre para ponerme a escribir, y he perdido mi pereza natural ;).**

 **PD: Fav, Follow y Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, soy yo de nuevo, estaba de viaje y no pude actualizar hasta hoy, esto también me impidió responder los reviews, cosa que me molesta, ya que si la gente se toma un tiempo para escribir algo por ti lo menos que puedes hacer es responder-les.**

 **Dicho esto preferí traerles un nuevo capítulo de este fic antes de responder sus reviews.**

 **Sin más a leer**

… **...**

 **Capítulo 4: Sentimientos desvelados y un nuevo reto**

Natsu se encontraba como normalmente bajo la sombre de un árbol, observando al cielo mientras reflexionaba sobre la proximidad del torneo mágico.

La idea de enfrentar a magos era demasiado para el pelirosa que llevaba días sin dormir, en su caso vencer en las preliminares, e incluso llegar a la final no supondría un gran reto, o al menos eso pensaba, claro que todo cambió al encontrar a su compañera.

El pelirosa suspiró al recordar su primer encuentro con la joven...

Natsu había preguntado a muchos alumnos sobre Juvia Loxar, y aunque la mayoría no sabían de quién se trataba había algunos que sí, como Gray.

"¿Juvia?"-preguntó el pelinegro

"Sí, necesito encontrarla"-respondió Natsu dando un cabezazo para afirmar la situación.

"No sé mucho de ella, siempre está observándome escondida, me pone nervioso"-respondió Gray con un escalofrío.

"¿Al menos sabes donde está?"-preguntó el muchacho

"Ahora que lo mencionas, no sientes como si..."-balbuceó el pelinegro dándose la vuelta

"Si creo que sí..."-continuó el muchacho observando el mismo punto que Gray.

"!Juvia¡"-exclamó Natsu haciendo que la figura de detrás del arbusto saliese corriendo.

"!Oye espera¡"-gritó el mago siguiendo a la chica.

"Que tengas suerte cabeza de carbón"-gritó Gray siguiendo su camino.

"No te burles striper"-replicó el pelirosa.

" _¿Cuando?"-_ se preguntó Gray al ver que no llevaba ropa.

Ese fue su primer encuentro con la peliazul, y sobra decir que los demás no fueron diferentes, cada vez que Natsu alcanzaba a Juvia, esta escapaba, haciendo que el mago de fuego se mosquease.

Después de un largo tiempo de persecución Natsu terminó por rendirse y se tumbó bajo la sombra de su árbol favorito.

" _¿Que voy a hacer?, mi compañera es una especie de acosadora muy escurridiza"_ -pensó Natsu rascándose la cabeza.

"¿Vas a rendirte hijo de Igneel?"-preguntó una dulce voz.

El pelirosa abrió los ojos sorprendido, encontrándose con una pequeña niña rubia con un vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

"¿Quién eres?"-preguntó Natsu tranquilamente.

" _Esperaba otra clase de reacción"-_ pensó la pequeña sorprendida.

"¿Ya te has olvidado de mí?"-preguntó la rubia con un puchero infantil.

"Etto...sí, no tengo ni idea de quien eres"-respondió el muchacho con una gran sonrisa.

" _Que sincero"_

"De todas formas da igual quién sea yo, lo importante es que harás con el torneo mágico"-inquirió la pequeña con seriedad.

"Ya lo pensaré en su momento, no me presiones"-respondió Natsu removiendo sus cabellos.

" _Es igual que Igneel"-_ reflexionó la pequeña con una sonrisa.

"Bien, nos vemos"

"!Ha desaparecido¡"-exclamó el joven aterrado.

…...

Las clases habían terminado, ya había anochecido, pero a Natsu no le apetecía ir a la habitación, así que ahora estaba tumbado a la orilla del río, mientras observaba a la luna reflejada en el agua.

Hoy no había logrado ningún avance con la peliazul, así que lo más fácil para él era tumbarse un rato para tomarse un descanso.

Desgraciadamente la tranquilidad no duró mucho, el joven oyó unos pasos entre el bosque, y bajo la luz de la luna apareció el cuerpo desnudo de una bella pelirroja.

Su piel brillaba con la tenue luz de las estrellas, y su cabello del más puro rojo se movía ligeramente por la brisa nocturna.

Natsu tragó duro, en todos los años que llevaba viviendo no había sentido nunca una sensación similar, su corazón se había acelerado, y un instinto le rogaba que se abalanzase sobre la pelirroja, y pensar que esa chica que amenazaba con acabar con el chico era la primera en causar esta reacción

en él.

Erza dio un paso para meterse en el río y darse un baño tras el entrenamiento, pero antes analizó el entorno para asegurarse de que no había nadie que pudiese verla.

Su rostro adquirió un tono igual que su cabello, cuando, al lado opuesto del río, y sentado sobre una roca encontró a un pelirosa que la observaba fijamente.

"H...Hola"-saludó Natsu con nerviosismo.

"Kyaaa"-exclamó Erza arrancando un árbol y lanzándose-lo a Natsu.

"Pervertido, Pervertido, Pervertido"-gritaba la muchacha increíblemente sonrojada mientras sepultaba al pelirosa debajo de miles de árboles y rocas.

…...

Erza ya vestida con su habitual armadura discutía sonrojada con el joven pelirosa.

"¡Casi me matas!"-exclamó Natsu enfurecido.

"Es tu culpa por estar aquí a estas horas"-replicó la pelirroja apartando el rostro.

"No me vengas con esas, ¿porque no es tu culpa por estar aquí?"-preguntó Natsu con molestia.

"Yo estaba entrenando, tu no hacías nada"-respondió Erza con seriedad.

"Bah, esto no tiene sentido"-bufó Natsu tumbándose mientras volvía a observar las estrellas.

Un silencio adornado con el movimiento del río, y el choque de las hojas arrastradas por la brisa nocturna inundó el lugar.

"¿Hay muchas verdad?"-preguntó el pelirosa calmado.

"¿Eh?"-balbuceó Erza sin entender.

"Hay muchas estrellas, de pequeño trataba de contarlas"-explicó Natsu sonriente.

"Creo que es imposible"-respondió la pelirroja dulcemente mirado la noche estrellada.

"Tienes razón, encima no sabía contar"-bromeó el pelirosa con una gran sonrisa.

" _Ahora que lo pienso no parece mal tipo"-_ pensó Erza sentándose al lado de Natsu que estaba tumbado.

"¿Vienes de otro mundo verdad?"-preguntó la pelirroja.

"Sí, uno mucho más aburrido que este"-respondió el pelirosa.

"¿A que te refieres?"-inquirió Erza mirando a Natsu que sonreía nostálgico.

"Bueno, en mi mundo no existe la magia, y siendo yo el único que podía usarla me aburría mucho"-explicó Natsu.

"Pero, ¿tu fami..."

"No conozco a mis padres"-respondió el pelirosa a la pregunta no terminada-"me crié en las calles"-añadió viendo como el rostro de la pelirroja mostraba tristeza.

"No pongas esa cara, no fue malo, la verdad es que me divertí bastante, incluso había gente que me daba carne"-explicó Natsu sonriendo haciendo que Erza esbozase una mueca cariñosa.

"Supongo que está bien"-contestó la pelirroja a la mirada del joven.

"Ahora que lo pienso...eres mejor de lo que creí Erza, te veía como a un monstruo que quería matarme, pero eres cariñosa, y muy linda"-dijo Natsu con toda sinceridad provocando que en el rostro de la chica se mezclasen la vergüenza y el enfado.

"Natsuuu"-canturreó mientras la rodeaba un aura asesina.

" _Creo que me equivoqué"_ -pensó Natsu mientras un sudor frío lo recorría.

…...

Natsu estaba furioso, ya en clases Gajeel no había parado de burlarse de él desde que le había visto llegar repleto de rasguños y moratones, cortesía de Erza,

"Te ha machacado flamitas"-reía Gajeel mientras daba palmadas en la espalda del pelirosa.

"Más te vale parar"-gruñó Natsu entre dientes.

"O que, recuerda que mi compañera de equipo te ha metido una paliza"-inquirió el pelinegro sin parar de reír.

"¿Quieres que les hable a todos sobre tu gato?"-preguntó Natsu con una sonrisa maléfica.

"..."-un sudor frío recorrió a Gajeel-" _maldito seas"-_ pensó mientras se sentaba educadamente.

"Así me gusta"-sonrió el pelirosa-"hablando de compañeros, por casualidad...¿conoces a Juvia Loxar?"-preguntó Natsu sin la más mínima esperanza.

"Sí, fuimos compañeros de clase hace tiempo"-respondió Gajeel sin darle importancia.

"Ya veo...!Naniii¡"-exclamó el pelirosa asombrado.

"!No grites tanto idiota¡"

"Presenta-me-la"-ordenó Natsu.

"¿Por que debería?"-replicó el pelinegro con una sonrisa orgullosa.

"Ga-To"-respondió Natsu con una sonrisa de chantajista profesional.

"...está bien"-respondió Gajeel derrotado.

"Escuchen idiotas"-exclamó Cana lanzando un barril que dio de lleno contra Natsu.

…...

Juvia estaba sorprendida, Gajeel le había pedido si podían reunirse, por supuesto que la peliazul no se había opuesto a ello, Gajeel era un viejo conocido suyo, y no le incomodaba su presencia, pero la joven estaba sorprendida por el repentino interés en verla.

Pasó mucho tiempo delirando con la idea de si el pelinegro se le declararía, en ese caso tendría que rechazarlo, pues su corazón ya pertenecía a otro chico.

Juvia esperó unos cinco minutos bajo el árbol acordado, hasta que...

"Hola Juvia"

La peliazul reconoció el tono de voz del que llevaba tiempo huyendo y se dio la vuelta lentamente, encontrándose con el pelirosa.

"Kyaaa"-exclamó retrocediendo hasta chocar contra el árbol.

"Espera un momento, tranquilízate"-dijo el joven con un tono calmado.

"Juvia no quiere estar con usted, por favor deje a Juvia"-rogaba la peliazul mientras agitaba nerviosa la cabeza.

"No pienso hacerte nada, eres mi compañera de equipo"-explicó Natsu con una sonrisa.

"No es verdad, la gente dice que juega con las chicas, y es un demonio que lo destruye todo, por favor no moleste a Juvia"-respondió la peliazul casi al borde del llanto.

"No pienso hacerte nada, y tampoco he hecho nada de eso, solo quiero hablar contigo"-replicó el pelirosa con seriedad.

"¿Seguro?"-pregunto Juvia con desconfianza.

"Pues claro, eres mi compañera"-respondió Natsu con una gran sonrisa.

…...

Natsu se tumbó en la cama agotado, al fin había podido hablar con la peliazul, justo un día antes del torneo, la chica no parecía aún muy convencida, pero el joven sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo, además se suponía que las primeras fases del torneo no eran las más complicadas, así que tenía un poco más de tiempo para afianzar su relación con la chica.

El sonido de la puerta sorprendió a Natsu, que como estaba cerca de dormirse tardó un poco en reaccionar, pensó que podría ser Gajeel, pero le sorprendió la imagen de una sonriente albina de pelo corto.

"Lissana"-dijo el joven.

"Hola Natsu"-saludó la muchacha.

…...

Lissana se sentó en al lado de Natsu, ambos pasaron un tiempo charlando sobre el torneo, su vida en la escuela, y sus comidas favoritas, esto sobretodo por parte de Natsu.

"Me alegra que hayas venido, me apetecía hablar con alguien"-explicó Natsu.

"Esto Natsu..."-llamó la joven.

"¿Aye?"-preguntó el pelirosa.

"¿Que te parece si hacemos una promesa?"-preguntó la albina con un guiño.

"¿Que clase de promesa?"-preguntó Natsu.

"Verás, si alguno de nosotros dos gana el torneo tendrás que hacer una cosa que yo te pida"-explicó la joven.

"Estoy de acuerdo"-respondió el pelirosa sonriente que jamás rechazaba un reto.

" _Como suponía, ni siquiera ha pensado en una recompensa para él"-_ pensó Lissana sonriendo al joven cariñosamente.

"En ese caso está bien, nos veremos en el torneo"-se despidió la joven saliendo de la habitación con una sonrisa de felicidad de oreja a oreja.

…...

El estruendoso sonido de vítores y aplausos llenaba el lugar, dos combates ya habían terminado, y ahora era el turno de Natsu y Juvia.

"¿Lista?"-preguntó Natsu con una sonrisa tratando de calmar a la joven.

"Aye, aunque Juvia está nerviosa, no le gusta pelear"-respondió la peliazul chocando sus dedos.

"¿Entonces porque te apuntaste al torneo?"-preguntó el joven desconcertado.

"Juvia creía que era obligatorio"-respondió la joven apenada.

"..."-Natsu esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa mientras una gota de sudor recorría su cabeza.

" **Natsu Dragneel y Juvia Loxar"-** anunció una voz

"Nos toca, vamos"-exclamó Natsu arrastrando a la nerviosa peliazul.

…...

El viejo Makarov observaba desde un palco el coliseo, viendo como el enigmático pelirosa salía junto con una peliazul.

" _Este combate seguro será interesante"-_ pensó el anciano con una sonrisa.

"Maestro..."-llamó Mirajane-"ha llegado"-anunció la albina con una sonrisa.

"Te presentas aquí cuando te da la gana"-reprochó el anciano levantándose de la silla y colocándose frente a un fornido hombre de pelo castaño.

"Veo que sigues igual viejo"-se burló el hombre.

"Tú también Gildarts"-respondió Makarov.

…...

" _Y pensar que había algo como esto tan cerca de la escuela, es increíble"-_ reflexionó Natsu observando el tamaño del estadio.

" **Y el tercer combate del día enfrentará a, Natsu Dragneel y Juvia Loxar de Fairy Tail, contra..."**

"¡ESTOY ENCENDIDO!"-exclamó Natsu chocando sus puños.

… **...**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, agradezco mucho todo el apoyo que estan recibiendo mis fics, sobretodo este y succubus y dragón, el cual ha alcanzado los 100 reviews.**

 **Muchas gracias, seguiré tratando de mejorar cada día.**

 **Otro anuncio es que voy a continuar con este fic y succubus y dragón, dejaré los otros a un lado y los retomaré cuando estos terminen, siento mucho molestar a quienes los estén leyendo, me molesta hacerlo, pero la temática es muy distinta, y es difícil llevar tantas historias a la vez, espero que comprendáis.**

 **Aunque no es todo malo, ya que el tiempo de actualización se reducirá, y quién sabe, puede que mañana haya un nuevo capítulo de succubus y dragón ;)**

 **PD: Fav, Follow y Review**


End file.
